Starlight Ruewen Random
Starlight is a SAMBer. She is currently active in 2018. SAMB Appearance Starlight is a tall, slender, lithe young lady of about 13 with long hair that flows to her waist. The hair is a colorfade of teal, light blue, dark blue, purple, and violet red. Her eyes are teal with golden flecks. Her clothing is a long high-low dress that goes down to her ankles at its lowest point and midcalf at highest. It has one strap over her shoulder, fastened by a golden circle pin with a sun design, and is a violet red, orange, light orange, and yellow colorfade. Starlight wears a golden cross necklace. Oftentimes a purple swordstrap is slung over the opposite shoulder and a sword sheathed at her back. She wears golden heels that may or may not have daggers as the heels. She's very tan. Combat Starlight can teleport, control almost any element of nature plus some extra (She's a telekinetic), and read minds. Most of her combat involves flipping and ducking with a few blows of the sword. Her tactic is to get her enemies to fight each other by moving out of the way of blows just in time. When there's no other enemy, she goes in close with her sword and dagger-heels. She uses her necklace to blind her enemies with a bright glowing light when she needs it. Gang/Main Characters *Aurora Landon (TEA): Brown eyes and hair, about 5"7. She has a magic sword, is one of EAS's best sword fighters, and bore the Tale of Rory Landon, which sparked many other tales and eventually rid the world of the Snow Queen. Currently dating Chase. *Chase Turnleaf (TEA): Blond hair, dark green eyes, orange wings that appear after he uses them for 5-ish seconds. He's half Fey. He had the Tales Sleeping Beauty (He wasn't happy about that one.) and Jack the Giant Killer. He's the other best swordfighter. He has the power to cast glamours and minor spells, such as a door-opening spell. Currently dating Rory. *Lena LaMarelle (TEA): Dark brown skin and hair, blue eyes, and mismatched golden hands (One arm gold extends to her elbow and the other just to the wrist) that she kept from one of her tales, a mix of Rapunzel and The Maiden Without Hands. Her other tale was Jack and the Beanstalk. *Charlotte Adelaide Eleanora Radcliffe (TEA): Normally a tall girl with blond hair and blue eyes, a horrible disposition, and a crush on Chase. She was also an archer. Now she's a white chicken with a horrible disposition plus a crush on Chase. *Artemis Fowl (AF): A pale, slender young man with almost no sporting talent except in riding. Artemis has black hair, deep blue eyes, and pale skin. He is also one of the greatest intellects ever seen on Earth. Usually found in the company of Domovoi Butler (Usually just called Butler since he prefers to keep his first name a secret.), his bodyguard, and an invisible Captain Holly Short of LEPrecon. Note: This is not Starlight's entire gang, but the main characters. Signature ✩⊱Starlight Ruewen Random⊰✩ Christian | Aspiring Author | Gryffindor ✩⊱Hate on the trait, not the person.⊰✩ Oldie | Sophitz Shipper | ML Fan ✩⊱Trust in the Lord with all your heart.⊰✩ Book Lover | Pianist | #STS Category:SAMBers